The effect of irrelevant stimulus differences (e.g., color, size, orientation) on simultaneous judgments of name identity for visual letters will be compared with the effect of similar stimulus variations when a delay interval filled with auditory-verbal-linguistic shadowing is inserted between the comparison stimuli in the expectation that the former data will shed light on the decision-processes involved after delay and, therefore, indirectly on the stimulus characteristics of the memory trace for the first stimulus. A second series of experiments will compare the retention of visual and auditory memory stimuli during a period in which subjects are responding to (shadowing) a series of visual stimuli or a series of auditory stimuli. If the usual superiority of visual memory stimuli in the latter case also appears in the former, it will lessen the degree to which that usual finding can be taken as evidence of visual short-term storage.